Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Saviors of Treasure Town v1
by TaaiSuveran
Summary: A Roleplay Storyline I did with my best friend on roblox. It involves the Sellbots from toontown and 2 Brave Shaymins Named Shay and Taai. (don't forget to leave Reviews, Any tips or Suggestions will be most helpful) {Lets try to break 500!} (Does anyone read this story anymore :/)
1. Chapter1: The Adventure Begins!

_**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Saviors of Treasure Town**_

**E****very ****journey begins with a single step, this one began with a single move. It all began when I was miraculously Teleported atop a strange mountain, surrounded by these strange animals, who call themselves Pokemon. I felt Different. It was like I had changed. Before I forget, my name is Shay. This is my story.**

**I awoke with a chill running down my spine. I could hear voices in the Distance. I looked around, only to find no escape route. I looked down and noticed something rather odd. My hands were now Paws with a green coat on the first inch or so, and white the rest of the way up. I fell back in shock. "AAAAAACCCCCKKKKK," I said, falling onto my back. I got up slowly trying not to panic. Then I walked over to a small accumulated rain puddle, and I fell back in, yet again, shock. Small white antlers grew from my head that seemed to flow with the chilled wind. I had regained stability when I see a strange creature appearing in front of me, starring at me. I met its gaze with a smile on my face. Hoping to befriend this strange creature who felt Familiar, I said: "Hello, would you be willing to help me?" The creature smiled as it tilted its head and said: "Sure, How may I help you, Shay?" I sat in amazement, and thought to myself: "How did that creature know my name? Why does it feel so familiar?" I looked down and seen a red flower necklace. I looked at the stranger creature. I couldn't think of why that creature was so familiar until, a thought struck me. "What's your name?", I asked without thinking. The Creature responded, saying, "My name is Taai." That's when It hit me. Recently I had an "event" come up, I got thrown into a portal and I found myself In this world, A world Made up of nothing BUT Strange Creatures who call themselves "Pokemon". "Hello?" Taai Asked Impatiently. My face Drooped. "Are you okay?" Asked Taai. "I'm Okay, Just..I feel weird" I replied cautiously, Making sure I didn't give the Appear-ration of falling from a backlash portal and into a new form. "Well, You sure are acting weird," Taai said suspiciously.**

**I laughed nervously, and I tried avoiding his gaze. He walked over to me. "Why are you here?" I asked curiously. "I came here looking for a Partner and For the Pokemon named Shay." Replied Taai calmly, a smile on his face beaming toward me. I gave a nervous smile and asked: "Why me though?" "Its Because Mew requested you to form a rescue team with me" I thought this over for about 5 minutes, Then said "Uhhhhhh...Sure..." Taai jumped up and down the appeared to calm down, but a glimmer appeared in his eyes and said: " Okay Thanks. Follow me, Shay." I Followed him down a rocky hill and through a small forest until we came upon a sign. It said: "Treasure Town" And I looked beyond it and seen a ton of buildings grouped and connected by roads. Everyone seemed Friendly and kind-hearted. As we walked, they would say "Hello."or "Welcome back." I felt at home, At peace. We walked for what seemed 30 minutes, until we came upon a building that looked like a giant pink rabbit with huge eyes. A voice rang out and said " Welcome to WiggleTuff's guild. Enjoy your visit." The gate Outside Screeched open as Taai walked through the gate's opening. He motioned for me to follow him. we came down to see a lot of creatures I assumed were "Pokemon." As ****well. We kept going deeper within Until we reached a Parrot looking Creature, Who I found out seconds later, was Chattot. "Welcome Taai, And, Shay, I Presume?" Chattot Said merrily. I nodded, Surprised how every single "Pokemon" knew my name, Yet I held it Within me to Keep my Surprised feeling from being shown. Me and Taai Replied, practically at the same time, "Hi." Chattot Said Quickly, "What brings you to Our Humble guild?" Taai Replied Quicker than I could think. He said, "We wish to start a New Exploration team, Just the 3 of us." I looked arround astonished, and so did Chattot. Chattot and I replied a warp speed, "Who's the third person?!" **

**As soon as we said that phrase a green ball of light appeared next to Taai, As Mew Appeared. I fell backwards, stunned almost, Chattot nearly fell backwards in a near faint. We both said Directly afterwards, "MEW?! THAT'S THE OTHER TEAM MEMBER?!" Taai and Mew only Nodded Calmly. Chattot got up and seemed a little excited. "Step inside this room, you will find the Guildmaster, Wiggletuff, Sitting there," Chattot said with a hint of excitement. We walked into a somewhat large room, lanterns flooded the walls. As we push forward we notice a Pink upstanding bunny and what appeared to be wide awake. "Um, Are you the guildmaster?" I said a cross between nervous and impatience. I turned toward Taai and Mew, Who only looked down and shaked their heads and seemed to snicker a slight bit. I heard a Flap as chattot appeared and landed next to the wierd bunny, Smirking.~ (How's that for the first chapter? Any Reviews with suggestions, comments, rude remarks, and Plot twists are most likely read. [This is my First Fan Fiction story, I may be a "Noob" But I have a way with words ;)])**


	2. Chapter 2: There is No escaping

**When Chattot landed next to the wierd bunny creature, I felt a Chill run through my body. It felt like a glacier was touching my back. The rush was Gone in an Instant. Chattot was hiding something. I couldn't tell at the time, because I was focused on the Bunny, Whom I assumed, was Wiggletuff, but Chattot's eyes had turned red and a light formed on his left wing. I looked around, in awareness. I wondered; "Why am I feeling this way?" I shivered. I pushed the question into the back of my head. I stepped forward. "Guildmaster Wiggletuff, I wish-" I was about to say, "to form a rescue team," But got cut off by a Loud Snore. It appeared The Guildmaster, Wiggletuff, was asleep. I turned to Chattot, and he calmly said, "Wait here, I'll be back," And flew out of the room. In five minutes, he was back with another Pokemon. It had huge Ears and a Big mouth. (literally!) "_WAKE UP!_" He yelled, his voice booming. I covered my ears in pain. The "Guildmaster" was startled and did a Small salute then blinked and looked around. He stopped saluting, and said with a tone of embaresment: "Uhhh..Sorry about that, I must of drifted off while sorting through my Cand-I mean Paperwork." Just then Chattot's voiced chimed in. "Guildmaster, These Pokemon would like to form a rescue team," Said Chattot with Excitement in his voice. Chattot then put his wing up to The Guildmaster's ear and leaned toward Wiggletuff, as if telling a secret. Then Wiggletuff nodded and said, a Mixture of Excitement and some other feeling, that was unreadable, In his voice; "So, Chattot has informed me, that you are legendary explorers. Why do you wish to join the guild? That is, if I may ask." "We wish to become _Explorers_ for your guild," Taai, and mew, both said. I only nodded. Only because I had no Clue what was happening. This event came so quickly, I was at a loss for words. Wiggletuff nodded. "You can become _Explorers_ on one condition!" I tilted my head. "What might that 'One Condition' be?" Me, Taai, and Mew said in sync. "You must teach the Rookies Respect.. AND also, You must have FUN." Wiggletuff said. All 3 of us nodded. "Yes, sir! We'll get the job done!" We said. "What is your Team's Name, If I may ask?" Said Chattot. "We are..Team Future's Heros!" Said Taai. Me and Mew, nodded. "Alright, You are dismissed," Chattot said, as if Ushering us out. We rushed out, excited to start our new job. We stampeded out of the room. Meanwhile, inside the room...**

**Chattot: Odd Bunch aren't they?**

**Wiggletuff: Mhm, Are you sure these are the Chosen ones?**

**Chattot: Positive, I seen Shay fall from the sky and glow blue upon landing.. Shay.. Is...The...ONE..  
**

_**Wiggletuff: Keep an Eye on them.. Send them on the Toughest missions, Lets hope the Prophecy is wrong..**_

**Elsewhere...**

**?: Zorua?**

**?: Yea?**

**?: We need to find the Chosen ones..**

**?: Right! I'm on the job Gardy!**

**In treasure town..**

**Shay stopped in front of the Kelicon Shops. ****"I wonder what they sell," Shay thought. ****Taai Walked up to the shop. "Mr. Kelicon, I'd like your finest wares." Taai said. "Alright that will be.._ 23500 Poke," _Both the Kelicon shop brothers said. Taai Opened his backpack. He got out _25000_ Poke and handed it to the Managers. "Here, You may keep the change." Taai said. "Are you sure? There's 1500 Poke leftover.." The green Kelicon Brother said. Taai only nodded. The Kelicon Brothers packaged the items into 2 green backpacks. "Here you go," the Purple Kelicon Brother said. With great strength they heaved the backpacks over the counter. Taai and Mew took the Bags, Mew seemed to hover lower with the bag than without it. Mew set the bag on the ground and opened it. Taai did so, aswell. "I got 2 TMs and 2 Escape Orbs." Taai said. "I got 2 gummy, 38 Geo-pebbles, and a TM" Mew said. "_I wonder what the TMs are?_" I wondered. Taai said almost directly after The thought, "I got...I got...Wait THESE AREN'T MOVES! I got something called SHADOW SURGE and JUDGEMENT!" Taai seemed to be angered by the TMs. "I got something called Chaotic Roar," Mew snickered. I take the judgement TM from Taai who didn't give it up with a fight, Just when all 3 of the TMs shine and turn to dust entering the 3 of us. "Huh? that's weird where'd the TM's go?" I asked. "Guess we must have used them. Heh, must only work with a certain pokemon I guess," Taai said, a hint of laughter in his voice. Mew sighed sadly. "Mew, what's wrong?" Taai asked. "Nothing..." Mew Said Lowly. "You Sure? Is it about the TM?" Shay said. "No..It's..About...~Sigh~ _Shay_..." Mew says. "Huh? What about me?" Shay said; " Did I do something wrong?" "No..It's...ugh I don't know how to put this.." Mew said. "Put what, Mew?" Taai said. "Mew..." Shay said. "Shay..You're..My...Son.." Mew said, "WHAT?!" Shay and Taai both said. "Shay..You're...My...Son.." Mew Repeated, Tear's coming from her eyes. Shay and Taai both looked at eachother. Suddenly a cloud of dirt hits them. "Hello there, Shay, Taai, And Mew" Said a Gardevoir, Whom beside had a Zorua. "Wha? Who are you?" Taai said "I am Gardy, the Gardevour," Said the Gardevour. "Hello, I'm Zorua," Says the Zorua very quickly, As if she was Hyper or Excited, because she was Jumping. "Well..Then..I am Taai, This is Shay..And Mew.." Said Taai.**


End file.
